


You know you're obsessed with Detroit: Become Human when...

by justaweirdfangirl



Series: Detroit: Become Human Joke Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I DONT KNOW HOW TONTAG WIYH THIS KIND OF FIC, I don't really know how to... Tag this??, how the fuck do I do the characters and relationships, joke fic I guess, someone help me with the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: Title says it all, kids.Read.I dare you.





	You know you're obsessed with Detroit: Become Human when...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a nerd.

You know you're obsessed with Detroit: Become Human when...

* * *

 

You fangirl/boy over the littlest things in the games. 

 

 

You have more than one favourite character. 

 

 

You have more than one OTP. 

 

 

You've already started looking for cosplay or have already cosplayed as one of the characters. 

 

 

You've watched more than one youtuber play the game. 

 

 

You've played the game more than once. 

 

 

You've started drawing fan art of the game. 

 

 

You've started writing fanfiction for the game. 

 

 

You've started drawing your OTPs. 

 

 

You've started writing fanfics of your OTPs. 

 

 

You think Connor is very innocent. 

 

 

You already made up more than five headcanons. 

 

 

You think Markus should be able to romance Simon. 

 

 

You've started to get tired everytime Connor dies. 

 

 

You think Hank deserves all the happinness in the world.

 

 

You think Sumo is best boi. 

 

 

You think that Markus is robo-Jesus as Seán calls him. 

 

 

You've started referring to yourself as "Connor, the android sent by CyberLife." 

 

 

Sometimes you'll randomly yell "28 STAB WOUNDS" in public. 

 

 

You've watched D:BH as vines. 

 

 

You think that Carl is literally the best person who helps Markus. 

 

 

You think that North and Markus' relationship feels forced, especially if you go with being a Passifist boi. 

 

 

You think that Markus should've kissed instead of hugged Simon. 

 

 

You cry whenever you watch the scene where Simon says "our hearts are compatible." 

 

 

You think Hank and Connor's father-son relationship is THE BEST. 

 

 

You think that sometimes you can relate to Hank. 

 

 

You giggle everytime Hank gets angry at Connor for licking evidence. 

 

 

You've quoted Connor too many times. 

 

 

You think Connor is a precious cinnamon bun and needs to be protected at all times. 

 

 

You think that Markus and Connor would make an adorable ass couple. 

 

 

And last of all...

 

 

You want to kill David Cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more. Depends how many people like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure you comment and leave suggestions if you want a next chapter!


End file.
